Rook
Rook is a Golem who is a student at the Ascension Academy. Their arms and legs appear ethereal and seem to be magical of nature. Being a Golem means that they're a magical construct of some type, not being born but created. Golems in general are given life by powerful wizards who reanimate inanimate forms by infusing them with a soul originating from a living being. Golems can be made by various materials such as metals, stone, mechanical, clay, pure magic or even of shaped flesh. Not to be confused with Rook from Callous Row RP. Lore Rook was created in the 1900's by humans and elves as a collaboration to prove that both races could work together. After being built as a proven success he was placed into National Arcane Research Agency, NARA. Within the facility Rook was charged with archiving the magical items and spells that were created within the facility. Whenever someone needed one of these spells or items he would retrieve them. History Admittance to Ascension Rook was admitted to Ascension Academy with many other students. Rook knows very little about humans and social interactions and is constantly learning new concepts and words. He was taught the word "Sexy" by Chipz that he began to use in unfitting situations. Rook later appeared to hit on Arbor telling her that she stands out like an enchanted Rock. If he actually hit on her is difficult to determine but after this Picwik wanted to call him "Rook the Rock". Powers & Abilities *Mana Blast - Rook can send out mana in a burst as an attack. *Bigby's Hand - A spell that is housed within Rook which allows him to enlarge his hands to hold something in place or smash it with greater force. The ability was named after the person who created the spell. Trivia *Rook's designation name is R-0-0-K, but everyone just calls him Rook. *Their favorite color is blue. *As a Golem he doesn't require sleep or food, he can't feel physical pain or be allergic. *Rook hides by T-Posing pretending to be a practice dummy. He has done this for nearly an hour to hide during a game of hide-and-seek. *Still learning social etiquette he has a tendency of using sexual innuendos without being aware of doing so. **He was taught that kissing is a form of salutation, taking it a bit further then regular cheek kissing. *His signature method of sneaking and "hiding in plain sight" is T-posing in order to blend in with the environment. **It doesn't actually work that well but his fellow students keep convincing him that it does. *It's "Rook time" has become his slogan thanks to his ability to put himself into peculiar situations. The phrase is usually exclaimed by his fellow classmates when this occurs. **Not quite sure what it means himself he assumed and went around asking what it means. **Sometimes a "Rook Time" is initiated by himself, moments such as when he repeatedly picked up Ryder and kept dunking him again and again in the academy water fountain. Links *Twitter: https://twitter.com/satchiplayhouse *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/satchivr Video Clips *Sneaking and hiding in plain sight *Am I sexy? *Rock polishing *Kissing salutation to Jixie *Kissing salutation to Chipz *Loosen up... *Regarding panties *Sneaky rook scared Jixie *It's "Rook Time" again for Ryder Another go *Sneaking up on Ryder *Super stealth mode Gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 7 Rook the Golem (Satchi).jpg|Rook the Golem Stealth May 17th 2019 8 Rooks hands (Satchi).jpg|Ethereal arms Stealth May 17th 2019 12 Rook (Satchi).jpg|Rook Stealth May 17th 2019 15 Rook (Satchi).jpg|Rook Stealth May 17th 2019 17 Ryder (KuriGames) and Rook (Satchi).jpg|Rook with Ryder. Stealth May 23rd 2019 32 Rook asks Augusta if hes sexy.jpg|Rook asks Augusta if she consider him "sexy" next to Specca. Stealth May 26th 2019 3 Rook and Esmae.jpg|In a crystal cave with Esmae and Chipz. Stealth June 7th 2019 9 Vevina True Form, Rook, Ryder.jpg|Rook and Ryder observe Vevinas true spider form Stealth June 9th 2019 15 Ignis Squad, Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca.jpg|Ignis Squad group photo of Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca. Stealth June 9th 2019 21 Squad assignment and Rook.jpg|Squad assignments Stealth June 9th 2019 23 Rook T-pose Fireworks.jpg|T-posing to fireworks during squad assignment day Stealth June 9th 2019 29 Rook Ignis.jpg|Rook with Ignis outfit Stealth June 11th 2019 1 Rook and Jixie at the Academy barrier.jpg|With Jixie at the enacted barrier around the school. Stealth July 2nd 2019 12 Rook and Victor challenge.jpg|Working with Victor in an obstacle course. Stealth July 2nd 2019 23 Rook dunks Ryder in the fontain.jpg|Dunking Ryder in the water fountain. "It's Rook Time!" Rook Beach.png|Rook doesn't need a swimsuit Category:Ascension Characters Category:Constructs